Life's Full of Surprises
by Greenman212121
Summary: Back from Hiatus! Life's Full of Surprises, you'll never know what going to happen next until it happens.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N: Ok so this is my first fanfic. I'm a little nervous. I had been reading for a long time and I decided that would try it at least once. It might not even be that good. But I'm willing to try.

Chapter 1

Life.

There is only constant in my life, which are my friends. They had been there for me when my family was not. I don't know where I would be if they weren't there. Probably in some alley, too high to even know what's going on. My mom is a world famous fashion designer. When I was 12, she said she was going to the fashion business. She reassured me that she was still going to be there for me. Back then I was naïve enough to believe her. She just comes by every so often about 3 weeks. Throws some money on my bed and says that she been in some new place for a while. I stopped caring after 3 years. I try to still think that she is the same person I knew all those years ago but it never seems to work.

My dad was the late Raife Davies. He was on his way home from one of his concerts to see me. I was 15. Before then he was either on tour or in a recording studio. I was excited to see him because he said he wanted to a get an album and a tour done. After that he would postpone everything else to spend time with is family, mainly me. He said that he was going to be home at 8pm. I sat in the Living room waiting for him to come home because it was 7:58pm.

8 turn 8:30, which turned to 9. I was beginning to worry. He was sometimes late but he would always call and say that he was going to be late. I decided to watch some TV to pass the time. I was flipping through the channels, when I turned to a news station that had breaking news.

"Rock star bad boy Raife Davies was killed tonight in a car crash at 7:30pm. Reports say that he was hit by a drunk driver, the drunk crashed in to the side of the car killing him instantly. It is a sad in the Music Industry." Said the news reporter.

I quickly turned off the TV and when to get my cell phone to call my best friend before I could say words anymore. Tears were coming out so fast I didn't think possible.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello" answered the brunette's best friend

"Spence…….I-I need you to come over now" she said through the sobs.

"Ash what's wrong" Spencer responded fearing the reply.

"Just-t come over, I-I'll tell when you get hear I need someone to hug me."

"Ok I'll there in 5 minutes" said Spencer wondering what happened.

Ashley just was lying on her couch crying her heart out; when Spencer arrived she looked at her best friend. Spencer walked up to Ashley and sat on the ground right next to her.

"Shhhh…it's ok I'm here now" Spencer said trying to calm her down

"My…..my…..dad died in a car crash" Ashley responded stuttering on her words.

Spencer quickly hugged her and said she was so sorry.

"Spence……" Ashley said after a minute

"Yea ash" the blonde responded

"Can you spend the night, I don't think I can do it alone." Ashley asked as they made eye contact. Spencer notice how lost, sad, and depressed Ashley was through her eyes. Spencer could always read her.

"No problem ash you didn't even need to ask" said Spencer as she joined the brunette girl on the large couch.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley has they both fell asleep.

"I hope Ashley doesn't slip back in to a depression again, she was just starting to understand that her mom was not going to be there anymore for her, she doesn't deserve this type of pain" Spencer thought before fall asleep next to the now silently crying brunette.

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N: I'm so glad that people thought it was good. You guys rock.

Chapter 2

I woke up next to Spencer. I watched as her chest light rose and fell with her steady breathing. It's a good thing Spencer came. I don't know what I would have done if she had not been here to console me. I moved some of her blonde hair out of her face. The blonde stirred in her sleep as she was met with deepest blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Morning" Spencer sleepily said

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Ashley said feeling bad

"No it's fine but my main concern is about you" Spencer said as she sat up on the couch

"I'm not going to lie, I feel so horrible" Ashley grimaced

"……..I told him to do the last show. He called me and said he could wait to see me and that he was going to end his tour early. I told him that he couldn't do that to his fans." Ashley said on the verge of tears.

"You had no idea this was goin-" Spencer tried to say before she got cut off

"I used to believe that everything happened for a reason. What reason could this possibly be?

What I have done to deserve this?" Ashley just cried for what I seems the millionth time.

Spencer didn't know what to say but just to try to calm her down.

They lied on the couch for a couple of hours until Paula (Spencer's Mom) called and ask where she had been the entire night. After Spencer left, Ashley was alone with her thoughts

Since Spencer wasn't there to console her, her mind kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

"Its my fault. If I only listened to my dad then he would be here." Ashley thought as she began to cry again but this time harder.

(Spencer's POV)

As we walked in to the house I knew what was coming. It was like the calm before the storm.

"Why did you feel the need to go over to that girl's house? Did you feel you could just leave at anytime you wanted and it would be ok" Paula said

"Mom is not what you think, Ashley's dad just died and I had to be there for her" Spencer said

"Ok I'm sorry for Ashley's loss but you could have at least left a note or something." Paula explained

"I'm sorry mom I won't happen it" Spencer dragged on hoping when she can just go to her room

"You right I won't happen again , because you are ground for the week"

"WHAT, come on mom I went out to help a friend and I punished" Spencer complained.

"I understand your situation but rules are rules so yeah your grounded" Paula explained

Spencer just went up to her room to avoid getting her mom angrier. She called Ashley but no

one picked up. That began to worry her.

(Ashley's POV)

I had to get my mind of my dad's death I knew it wasn't good for me, but I couldn't stop. So I grab some Jack Daniels from the Kitchen and poured herself a shot. She had been sober for 6 months now. She used to drown her sorrows in hard alcohol because she apparently wasn't good enough for mom. Spencer helped me when I needed to be helped the most. But I have to keep the pain away. She took another shot as it burned all the way through her. She wanted to be in

control of her pain.

An hour later, her cell phone started to ring but was way too wasted to talk to anyone.

She just lied there on her bed wishing that the pain would just go away.

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N: Thanks you guys especially karateworldchamp03. You make me want to come up with new ideas faster. I had no idea how good it feels for people to leave comments on a story until right now.

Chapter 3

(Spencer's POV)

It's been two days and I cannot take it anymore. I don't even want to think of what Ashley is doing right now because she probably has converted back to old ways. I cry for her because she was doing so well. Just to toss it all away. Well no matter what Paula says I won't take it anymore. It is a good thing our houses are only a few blocks away.

I open my window to see Paula just relaxing on the hammock. I bet she is secretly trying to make sure I don't sneak out and when I ask her, she will probably say that she was sleeping. Yeah right Paula I was not born yesterday. I need to think of what I'm going to do. My escape is blocked. Wait…..if mom is in the backyard. Then what is stopping me from going out the front door? I make my room look like I was still in it and take off to Ashley's house.

I arrive at Ashley's house and I brace myself for what I'm about to see. I walk in and I see alcohol everywhere. All empty of course. At least there aren't any drugs. I wander around trying to find Ashley. When I find her it's the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen. I guess this must of hurt even more. Even though Christine was never around she was still alive if she wanted to make it better. However Raife didn't have that choice. I see Ashley and I approached her quietly. She is passed out. A bottle of Jack Daniels still in her hand. I rub her back.

"Ashley…..Ashley wake up" I whispered in to her ear.

All I get is a couple of grunts and grumbles. Lets try this again.

"Ash it's me Spencer you don't have to worry anymore." I cooed

As soon as Ashley heard the word Spencer she tries to get up.

"Spence…….its-s it you" Ashley whimpered

"Yes its me I'm here now." I said

"Why-y are you-u here" Ashley said in a low voice

"I got grounded when I came over here last, but screw Paula commands I can't believe I didn't get here sooner" I said

"I t-thought you d-d-didn't care about me t-that's why you didn't c-come back" Ashley slurred obviously she is still drunk.

As she said that I looked in to her eyes. Her once perfect hazel eyes are now red and clouded with sorrow.

"No I never want to you to think that, I am your best friend and I care for you deeply." I said

I just sat there with Ashley. Blue starring right at brown until Ashley fell sleep. I kissed her forehead and then got up.

I knew I had to get back before Paula realized I was gone or she would freak on her for not being her room. She let Ashley a note saying I had to go but I'll be back.

Ashley,

I'm sorry I have to leave but I have to get back to my room before Paula knows I'm not there. If I don't then she will make sure I don't leave again until the punishment is over. I'll be back tomorrow. You don't know about much it hurts seeing you like this. You don't need alcohol to ease you pain. I know your stronger then this. Don't let that unique girl fade away.

Spencer

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N: Much Love to all you guys. Here's Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Ashley's POV)

I woke up to the worst hangover ever. Advil is going to be my new savior. As open my eyes, I see that my golden haired friend is not here. Whenever she was over I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It's not a bad feeling, but I wonder what it means. Whenever we hug, I feel so safe. Like the world stopped for a second just to have that hug last a bit longer. And her eyes, she has the most perfect Sapphire eyes anyone has ever seen. They are always filled with Passion, Hope, and Happiness. I hope I can understand what all of this means.

I get up to get some much needed Advil and coffee. When I get to the kitchen I see that the coffee is ready made. I check to see if anyone is here. No one. Then it hit, Spencer must have put the timer on the coffee maker. I grab a cup and notice the note next to the coffee maker. I found the Advil, finally and down a few then read the note.

She's right, I don't like seeing myself like this either but sometimes I just cannot help it.

(Spencer's POV)

I got back just in time. It took forever to get the stupid coffee maker to get it right. I was thinking of throwing it across the room in my frustration. But then I realized that my sleeping beauty is over there. Did I just say sleeping beauty I mean sleeping friend. That's it right?

I walk downstairs to get some food and notice Paula on the couch.

"Spencer can you come over here for a second" Paula asked

"CRAP! She Knew. I have no idea how she knew but she knew. Wait if she knew then she would be angry and that voice was just a pleasant one. Spencer stop talking to yourself and go over there" Spencer thought as she sat on the couch.

"Spencer I know you don't like me right now because of this thing with Ashley but I just want you to know that I'm glad you are just accepting it instead of fighting." Paula said

"Spencer just agree and say yes" Spencer thought

"Yeah thanks mom" Is there such a thing a word vomit

"You can go now I just want to let you know that" Paula said

Spencer got up and proceeded to the Kitchen like she was planning to before.

(Ashley's POV)

I got a text from Spencer saying that she was going to be over in an hour. I want to make it up to Spencer. She has been the best best friend ever for being there for me…..again. So I got some movies and some popcorn and setting put the living room.

I heard the door open and close.

"Ash, where are you" Spencer questioned

"I'm in the living room Spence" Ashley replied

As Spencer walk in she noticed everything and had a puzzling look on her face.

"This is my way to make up it for you for helping me in my time of need."

There was popcorn, M&Ms, Soda, and a couple movies spread out. I didn't know what type of movie she would want to watch so I got a variety. Live Free or Die Hard, Knocked Up, Saw IV, and Transformers.

To my surprise she chose Saw IV. So I put in the movie and we started it and put the popcorn in the middle of us and turned off the lights.

I don't think Spencer knows what she likes to watch because she has been squeezing the life out of my hand. I also noticed that she glanced over at me a few times but when I looked at her she looked back at the movie.

The movie ended and now the credits are playing I was going to go turn it off but she stopped me.

"Stay, you can turn it off later" Spencer said

"Ok what do you want to do now" Ashley asked

At that moment there eyes met, but it this time was different. Her Sapphire eyes were expressing Want and Desire. I didn't know that Scary Movies turned her on. We got closer and closer until I could feel her breathe on my skin. I moaned softly. What the Hell. I so hope she didn't hear that. She pulls forward and we met in the most perfect kiss that I have ever had. Her tongue is grazing my bottom lip asking for permission but I was too far-gone to anything at this most so I accepted and started to make-out. After what seems like an eternity passed we broke apart for air. She looked at me with those baby blues and all I can see is Lust and Desire.

"Are you ok" Spencer asked

"I-I-I'm ok I just need to process this" Ashley said

"Ok Ashley think, think what do I do. My best friend just kissed me and we made out a little. Not to mention my really hot best friend and she is a girl." All sorts of different thoughts went through my head.

"I think I'm going to go I need to get back because remember I'm "supposedly" still grounded and I think Paula is just waiting for me to screw up and then the wrath of Paula will be on me and….." Spencer just rambled on nervous.

Ashley wanted to say something but she was speechless.

"Ok I'll come by later and we can hangout again right" Spencer said

"Right yeah cya" Ashley said surprising herself that she was able to say it.

As Spencer walked out Ashley thought

"I need to figure out everything. Is everything I have been feeling exactly what just happened"

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N: I know some people didn't like the way I ended it but everything will come in due time. Thank you all for reading.

Chapter 5

(Ashley's POV)

OMG! Why am I so stupid? I hate myself right now. I have the perfect girl sitting right in front of me and my brain is incapable to process any words at all. My mind was screaming tell how you feel. DO IT, but my mouth, nothing. UGH.

I'm currently cleaning up the mess we make last night. In that little (but to me seemed like days) make-up session, food was splattered. Probably have the food on the couch was a bad idea. Need to remember that next time. That is, if Spencer can forgive me. I screwed up our first kiss.

(Spencer's POV)

There was too much tension in the room that I had to leave. I know that kissing her was a leap but I felt that the moment was right. With her perfect chocolate-covered orbs shining back at me. I would be surprised if anyone did anything else then to kiss her. I'm going to head over there later because I said that we were going to hang out. We are, I want to be I'll be a little nervous of what we do. The questions I ask myself over and over. Did I push in to kissing me? Did she enjoy it? It seemed like she enjoyed. So many questions so little time. Actually there is a lot of time its just that I felt a need to use that line.

I'm going to go over. I'm not sure of what we are going to do. I just need to hope for the best.

"Spencer, you leaving?" Paula asked as I was walking out the door.

"Yeah" Spencer said

"Come to the Kitchen" Paula asked

"Sure" unsure of what she wanted though

"Spencer, I just want to make sure that you are raised properly, but I know you and that how cooperative you have been that I am uplifting your grounding." Paula said

"Ok that's mom, yeah I be back later, and I'm going to Ashley's house."

"Ok have fun" Paula said cheery

Ok that was weird. She usually doesn't like anything that has to do with Ashley. But I'm not going to question a good thing.

So here I go once again.

(Ashley's POV)

I wonder when she is going to come over. I've been working on what I'm going to say for a few hours now. I know that's a long time to think of a couple of sentences. But means the world to me and I want it to be perfect.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Come on Spencer, you know you are beyond having to knock" I yell to Spencer so she can hear me on the outside.

She lets herself in, and go over to the couch.

"Ok so what do you want to do" Please don't say anything about last night, I'm not ready to answer that.

"I actually want to talk about last night" Spencer queried

"Ok what's on your mind" Ashley asked

"Actually I want to know what on your mind. I do believe that actions speak better then words, so I took a chance. Was I wrong for taking that chance?

"LET HER KNOW YOU WANT HER!!" My mind is screaming at me

"Ok the way I feel is that, I do like you. It's easy to go to Best Friend to Girlfriend because the only part that changes is the physical. But I don't know if that makes me gay or something but I know it feels too good to be anything bad" I get out in one breathe.

"If you feel that way then why didn't you say that last night." Spencer asking the million dollar question

"Last night, I didn't fully know what was going on until halfway through the make-out session. It was more like autopilot. The moment your lips hit mine, it was like nothing else matter and it was just you and I in the entire universe. But then reality kicked in, and I began to freak because I had no I idea what any of it means. But I do know so just come here" Ashley leans forward and passionately kisses her on her lips.

"WOW" Spencer said out of breathe.

"That was just…….WOW" Spencer's breathing evened out

"There was more passion in that kiss then anything I have ever felt" Spencer said

"I'll take that as a compliment" Ashley chuckled

"So what does this make us" Ashley asking hoping she was thinking the same thing

"Ashley Davies would you like to be my girlfriend" Spencer asked shyly

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Ashley said

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N: Ok I know I massively suck. I have been really lazy for the past month or so. Here's Chapter 6.

(Spencer's POV)

Waking up next to Ashley has got to be the best feeling in the world.

"Hey, so do we have anything planned for tomorrow?" I ask

"I have something in mind in which we could do" Ashley says

"Oh really do tell" I say

"We could……you know…….go out on a date…..a real date?" Ashley asks

"I wouldn't mind going out with my girlfriend" I say

"That's good so I'll call and make reservations at the restaurant you love so much" Ashley said

"You would do that, it's mega expensive you know that right," I questioned

"Yes, I know that and you are worth every dollar I have" Ashley said lovingly

At that moment I closed the space in between our lips. She tastes so good.

"Ashley you taste so good" I confessed

"I'm trying this new lip moisturizer, it helps soothe-"

Ashley was cut off my mom calling.

" Hi mom" I say in a mocking tone

"Spencer I was wondering what your definition of later was when you left," Paula says

"Umm…..it was I'll be home in a few minutes?" I said hoping that was the right answer

"That the same one I had, I'll talk to you when you get home" Paula said hanging up

"So I get this means you have to leave?" Ashley said frowning

"Yes it does but that doesn't mean I'm not going to come back" I say trying to cheer Ashley up

"Ok I'll talk to you later"

At that moment we had a passionate kiss goodbye, it was short but oh so passionate. As soon as we break apart I leave and start walking home.

I open the door and go in my house.

"Mom I'm home," I say

"Hey Spencer can you come in the living room"

"Yeah" I wonder what she was planned now

"Spencer I know that I uplifted you grounding but that doesn't mean you can stay at Ashley's overnight without calling"

"I'm sorry, I should of call"

"Yeah you should have, you could have just said I'm spending the night at Ashley's, but no you had to say I'll be back later" Paula said a little angry

"I'm not going to punish you but I expect to hear what you really mean to do"

"I'll say exactly what I mean to say from now on" I say trying to get out of here.

"Ok now that settled, I'm going to go to the grocery store and cook some for us to eat tonight" Paula said

"Ok I'll see you when you get back" I say

Ok now it's time to invite Ashley over because I'm bored and my mom takes forever at the store so I'm good.

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter. It's the longest one to date and think that you won't get another one this long. I just didn't want to separate the scenes. Here's Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Ashley's POV)

I wonder when Spencer is going to call me. I miss her so much. Those perfect blue orbs that I can just get lost in for all eternity. Ahh that long shiny blonde hair, that-

Ring

Ring

Ok Ashley enough with the dreaming time to answer the phone.

"Hello" I say without looking at the Caller ID

"Hey, I would like one beautiful tan girl with Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, and a body to die for for delivery please." I blush a little

"Sure and we are having a discount so its free" I say joining Spencer on the joke

"Perfect, how long do you think it will be because I'm lonely"

"It will be there in few minutes"

"Wow, that's fast I might have to leave a tip" Spencer has no idea what she does to me sometimes

"Ok see you then bye" Spencer hangs up and I rush to the closet

Ok what do I have that will look like I'm hott and sexy but not make it look like I'm trying. Think Davies Think! OK I got it. I change then go and grab my stuff and leave for Spencer's House

(Spencer's POV)

I hear a knock on the door. I think my "girl" is here. I open the door. As I see what is in front of me I feel wet. It's Ashley Davies wearing a light blue tank top that shows off her abs and a short matching skirt. I stare you a few more seconds before Ashley brings me back to reality.

"Hello Spencer anyone there" She says ohh I feel embarrassed

"Hey……I didn't mean to stare and-" Ashley cuts me off of my babbling

"Its fine I kind of like that I have that affect on people" Ashley says

Ashley walks up to me and gives me a kiss and a hug while nibbling on my ear says

"So do I get a tip or what" Ashley says in a husky voice

Ok right now my brain is mush. All I can do it nod. I bring her in for a hungry kiss. I invaded her mouth with my tongue. I haven't been this turn up I think before. I start to undress Ashley right in the front hall when she stops me.

"Spenc-cer I love this side of you but can we please move to the bedroom so your mom doesn't catch us." Ashley says

"For you anything, and for the record my mom is not going to home for a while so we can do whatever we want." I growl at her

I hear Ashley moan and that makes me even wetter. It is like a river is flowing through me right now. I run up the stairs and getting rid of clothing on the way to save time. As Ashley arrives she sees me on the bed lying there ready to be taken. I can see the lust in those now dark chocolate eye.

"ASHLEY I NEED YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Oh My God. You are so hot when you're angry"

Spencer violently rips off all of Ashley clothing

"SPENCER, I like that shirt!"

"I'll get you a new one"

"But Spen-" Ashley gets cut off

"More sexing, less talking"

I have never seen her like this before she an animal, and I love it. Ashley thought

Meanwhile………

(??'s POV)

"Spencer I'm back"

"Spencer??" No reponse I wonder if she is here

I walk up the stairs to her bedroom I start to hear music but not the normal music she listens too. Maybe she is broadening her horizons to the music culture. I knock on the door. No answer

"Spencer open up, I know your there"

I start to hear moaning as the music reached a softer part of the song.

"Spencer open now, is everything ok"

The moaning gets loader

"Ok I'm coming in"

"Spencer why did you- I am stunned at what I am seeing

"OMG DAD" Spencer and Ashley both stop what they are doing and grab the covers.

"What the world is going on here" Arthur yells at Spencer

"Dad…..its nice to see you why are you back so early" Spencer says nervous and embarrassed

"Well I was coming home from my business trip and I decided I would surprise Clay and Glen at College with something's they could never refuse" I say

"A free meal for them and free beer" I laugh trying to lighten the mood

"So you and Ashley" I say

Spencer gets beat red and says "Yeah" I laugh uncomfortably

"I just want to let you know what I accept what you choose and I basicly already knew"

"The way you two would look at each other was enough to know that girls would be together eventually" I say matter-of-factly

"Was it really that obvious……….does mom know" Spencer asks worried

"No Paula doesn't know and I know because I'm just smarter then your mom and I pay attention to the small details more" I say

"I hope he isn't going to say anything" Spencer thought

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything until your ready" I love my dad, he so gets me Spencer thought

"I'm going to leave if you want to "finish up" I need to bank and do some other errands"

OMG I'm Mortified Spencer thought

"Thanks Mr. C" Ashley finally saying something

"Spence where is your mother"

"She is at the grocery store"

"How long ago did she leave"

"Hour/Hour and a ½"

Woah its already been like an hour and half wow Ashley thought

"I would say you have half hour at least"

"Hahaha Thanks for the info dad"

"Ok I'm gone see you when you more presentable"

(Ashley's POV)

OMG That was the most embarrassing thing in my life. At least it wasn't Paula. She would probably drag me out of the house by my hair. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Ok where were we, oh yeah" I say kissing Spencer

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas.

A/N:

Chapter 8

(Spencer's POV)

This afternoon was perfect. Ashley and I got to have sex again before my mom came back. We picked up my clothes all the places I had thrown them. Still being caught by your dad is very embarrassing. But better then my mom. We were just watching TV downstairs when she came it.

"Hi Girls, how was your day" Paula says

My day was pretty fucking perfect if you after me but of course I can't say that

"It was pretty good I guess" I reply winking at Ashley. She blushes a little.

"Ok so can you girls go and help me bring in these groceries" Paula asks

"Sure no problem" We both say

I walk out to the car and I like 15 bags of stuff. Hears some insight. Every time my mom its like she isn't going to be there for like months or something. It isn't necessary to buy this much stuff. In another way it is good that she did, because that means I got more Ashley Alone Time.

After we are done with that I tell my mom we are going to go up to my room.

I soon as I get to my room I lie on my bed and pat a spot right next to me for Ashley. She gracefully comes and lies next to me.

"Spence"

"Yeah"

"What happened to day was amazing"

"Thanks I know I'm "that" good" Ashley playfully punches me in the arm

"Hey that hurt," I say giving her my pout that she loves

"You can't use that, that not fair"

"Shut up you know you love it along with me" I say grinning at her

"If I must" This time I punch her

"I'm only kidding I love you Spencer" Ashley says lovingly

"I love you too Ashley"

We kiss for what felt like a lifetime. It was so passionate and it was about to all NC-17 here again like it was earlier, when-

RING

RING

RING

AHH Pussyblocked by my cell phone. I going to give this person a piece of my mind.

"What!" I say hoping it wasn't someone important.

"Woah Spencer calm down its just me" Ugh its Glen what does he want

"Glen for what do I owe this call" I ask

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Dad is on his way home and that if planning on doing something you wouldn't want him to see I would finish it up" Ewww

"First of all, Ewww I don't need to hear from you what I do. Two, he was he and he did see something I wish he didn't see but it all worked out for the better. Three, you just avoid me getting some action by call me to warn me about the very thing." I almost yell at Glen. You don't want to know Sexually Frustrated Spencer. She is not a nice person, to say the least.

"Ok again calm down and I'm sorry maybe I could have called earlier….wait if you were getting action before then wouldn't I have still disturbed you anyway" Glen asks

OMG Glen when you come home things won't be pretty

"Then maybe you shouldn't have called at all." I say but then I have been on the phone for like 10 minutes and left Ashley there all turn on in stuff

"Glen I have to go bye" I hang up on him

(Ashley's POV)

I wonder what is taking so long. As she answered as she walked out the door to talk she seemed pretty violent. I wouldn't want to be the person on the other side of the line.

"Sorry it was Glen and he was just being stupid" Spencer says saying she's sorry for leaving me here

"It's ok I think I should go anyway"

"No don't go"

"Yes I must if I go then you enjoy me more because you have seen me in while"

"But I already enjoy your company a lot"

"I know but I'll see you tomorrow ok"

"Ok fine she wins this round but I'll get her next time" Spencer thought

"K see you later" Spencer says

Feedback please. I would like to know what you people think. Criticism is welcome too.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas. I do not own any places I use.

A/N: Ok so I deciding that this chapter is going to in two parts. I was thinking was going to put it all in to one but then decided against. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9

(Ashley's POV)

I'm punishing myself for what I did earlier. I don't really know why I left. I would think she would get sick of me, if we hung out too much. I never thought about it when we were friends but know its like I don't want to be a burden.

I'm about to the call the restaurant the Spencer loves called The Capital Grill. It's this nice fancy restaurant we went to a few months ago for her birthday. The service was excellent and food was superb.

"Hello" I say

"Hello, this the Capital Grill how may I help you."

"Yes, I would like to book a reservation for Friday night at 7:00pm."

"How many people will be joining you"

"Just one more, my girlfriend"

"Ok so that a two person reservation for Friday at 7 correct?"

"Yes thanks" I hang up

Spencer is going to be so happy. I can't wait for "official" first date.

(Spencer's POV)

I wonder what spooked Ashley last night. We had a make-out session, then I had a phone call and she just took off. I'll have to ask her about that later.

RING

RING

RING

RING

God I so have to change my ring tone.

"Hey sexy"

"Hey Spence guess what I did"

"What"

"I got us our reservation for the Capital Grill.

"Really, OMG Ashley I love that place."

"I know it's at 7pm so get ready to blinded that is the hotness that me"

"If I'm blind how can I view your hotness" Take that Ego!

"Ummm……just get ready to get stunned"

"oh you are going to have a stun gun now, god Ashley why are you so violent"

"Spencer…." Ashley whines a bit

"Ok fine I be nice for now"

"Thanks I got to go shopping since everything I have is so blah."

"What about that nice shirt you wore two days ago."

"Spence, you ripped that shirt in two pieces with your lust" I blush a little. I can't be held accountable when I'm that turned on.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be that was one of the best sex I had."

"You know it" Ha who's got the Ego now

"K well I call you later after I'm done"

"K bye I love you"

"Love you too"

I love her so much. We fit together so perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas. I do not own any places I use.

A/N: Here's part two of the date. Please feed me the feedback, so I know some people are interested and that this story is not a lost cause.

Chapter 10

(Ashley's POV)

I'm so happy right now. I got the perfect outfit for my date tonight with Spencer. It's a strapless black dress that is probably shorter then what it should be but who cares. Doesn't leave much to the imagination. I'm so excited tonight is going to be perfect. Everything is perfect.

Ok It's 7:20. I'm going to go pick up my girl.

(Spencer's POV)

I'm freaking out. I should have gone shopping with Ash. I have nothing good to wear. AHH Life why must you do this to me.

WAIT. I also most forgot. I have a secret compartment that I keep dresses. What? Don't Judge. If your mom went through your things and said, "Oh you should wear this pretty dress, it would look good on you" I already know I look good in it. I only would wear a dress in an extreme situation, but luckily Ashley so worth it.

As I'm getting dress, I guess I did hear Ashley come in as I'm to consumed getting ready.

"Hey Spence" Ashley says

I of course am shocked by it and I jump and fall backwards. I fall to the ground and Ashley comes up to me.

"Oh My God, Spence you ok?" Ashley says with concern

"Yeah I'm fine you just spooked me a little" I say as I try to hide the fact that I'm burning with embarrassment.

"Aww Spence its ok" Ashley says hugging me

"Are you ready?" Ashley asks me

"I just have to put on my shoes"

"Ok So I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok"

(Ashley's POV)

I watched Spencer as she walks down the stairs and she looks absolutely stunning. I did notice it before but the dress she is wearing fits her in all the right ways.

"Ok Ashley you're drooling"

How did Spencer get over here so quickly or did I really zoned out for that long.

"Oh sorry"

"No need I'll take that as a compliment"

"Ok so we should get going"

--

Ok we arrived at the Capital Grill and we are going to let them know we are here.

"Hello, how can I be of service" The nice waiter asks

"Hey, Davies Party of Two"

"Ok hold on a sec"

"Are you sure its not under a different name"

"Yes I'm sure check again"

"Ok madam"

"I'm sorry you don't have a reservation"

"Spence, I think I left the car unlocked, can you go check for me while I talk to the waiter about our reservations.

"Sure no problem Ash."

As Spencer walks away

"Ok waiter you listen, you see that girl over there. That is my dream girl and we are going to have the PERFECT dinner for our first date, and I know I made a reservation and that bitch that answered the phone needs to be fired. If you don't seat us I will buy this restaurant and personally fire you! Now, where's our table?" I say as Spencer returns

"The car was already locked" Spencer says confused

"It was I'm sorry Spence, just being in your presentence makes my mind go to goo"

I look over at the waiter and I see him making some changes to the reservation book.

"Right this way madams"

"Hey Ash, I thought he said we didn't have one"

"Don't worry Spence he just couldn't read the handwriting of the person who wrote down the reservation."

As we are seated I continue to shoot daggers at him with my eyes

(??'s POV)

I see Ashley and Spencer sitting at a table enjoying a nice dinner. WTF? I thought I screwed that plan up. I didn't write down the reservation so how are they seated?

I ask waiter in front of me. How did that couple get seated I didn't see them on the list.

"She insisted that she was on the list but she wasn't but to put it in a way, she is very convincing. She threatened to buy the place and personally fire me because I wouldn't seat them."

Ashley may have won the battle, but I'm so going to win the war. Let's see how she feels for a little food poisoning.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas. I do not own any places I use.

A/N: Ok I have been recently been inspired. Don't ask me how and this time I will try to continue and finished this story so I only have one to work with later. So for anyone who is still interested here is Chapter 11. I don't know how food poisoning works but bear with me. Sorry for the shortness.

Chapter 11

(Ashley's POV)

Ok So Spencer and I are back at my place. All that waiter needed to do was find us a table then everything else was fine. After that little bump in the road, the night went flawlessly. I was even also able to get the waiter to bring out some candles. Spencer looked so beautiful under candlelight.

-Back at My House

"So, now that dinner is out of the way do you have anything other ideas?" Spencer says as we sit on my couch

"I may have a couple ideas, but the best one seems to want to do this" Ashley then kisses Spencer

I love kissing Spencer. It is my favorite thing to do. It's- Whoa my stomach seems to be disagreeing with me. But it's ok, fight through the pain.

Spencer notices me tense up.

"Ash, are you ok?" Spencer asks concerned

"I'm fine, just my stomach is hurting a little I probably ate too much or something"

I go to kiss Spencer again when I get the feeling that I'm going to be sick. Just to let you know I hate anything that has to do with sickness.

"Sorry….Bathroom"

I try to say without being rude but I have more concerning matters at the time. I'm having one of those moments where you are not sure if you are going to make it to the bathroom. Yes, I'm here curse whoever made the bathroom so far from the living room.

I start vomiting kind of violently right now. I don't know where this is coming from. I guess from dinner but I thought my food was very good.

(Spencer's POV)

So Ashley has been gone for a while now. I start to walk over to the bathroom and I hear someone groaning.

"Ash, you in there"

"I'm here" Luckily Spencer walked in when I wasn't in mid-vomit Ashley thought.

"God Ash you don't look too good" She makes me feel so good about myself Ashley thought

"Thanks Spence"

Suddenly she leans over the toilet again and I rush to hold back her hair.

"I'm sorry I ruined our first date" Ashley says in a dry voice because of the vomiting

"It's ok Ash, as long as I'm with you I'm happy"

"Ok I think I'm good for now" Ashley says standing up

We both walk to the other end of the bathroom when I hear Ashley's stomach

"Fuckin' A" Ashley says rushing to the toilet again

I feel we might be here a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas. I do not own any places I use.

A/N: Just feel like I stop by with an update, it is also the introduction to the mysterious foe. If anyone has any ideas seriously, be my guest and post them or send me a message.

Ashley left her name with Capital Grill, even though its says that she didn't.

Chapter 12

(???'s POV)

I hope that Ashley had some fun in bathroom yesterday. Is it wrong to carry a grudge for something you hate to their daughter? I don't know think so but who cares. So my dad went to go see a Raife Davies concert last year and he had two backstage passes and everything. I almost went with him, but my history teacher assigned a major project a few days before grades were due. He was a dick, you know right? So I didn't go but he got one of his friends to go with him.

He got pissed drunk and started to randomly hit-on girls that were backstage and his friend was nowhere to be found. But he must have picked the wrong girl so he got himself shot and killed. The police never found his body. After that life went to crap. Mom couldn't pay the mortgage so we had to move to this crap apartment in LA. I got a job working for this restaurant, and a few weeks later a reservation for Ashley Davies shows up. I knew it Raife Davies daughter.

"HEY, Madison what are you doing get over to table 6 and take their order" My boss yelled at me

"Yeah ok, sorry" I feel that this is not the last I have seen of Ashley Davies.

(Spencer's POV)

The rest of that night was a bust. I just soothed Ashley and rubbed her stomach.

I'm watching TV to pass the time. Ashley said she wanted to go to the mall. I wasn't against it so I agree. We weren't supposed to go for a few hours.

"So how was your date with Ashley" Paula says has she walking the living room. I give her a shocked look

"I know when someone goes on a date, and your clothes you were wearing last night when you left had that written all over." Paula says with a smirk

"It was great, until we got back from the restaurant"

"Why what happened, what did Ashley do? Did she push herself on you? I knew that Ashley was a bad seed but-"

"Mom, it wasn't that" I interrupted before she went into protective parent mode

"Oh, then what was the issue?" Paula asks

"Ashley got some food poisoning or something because she spent the night vomiting her guts out"

"That poor dear"

I don't understand how she can think that Ashley is this whore who pushes herself on me to being generally concerned about her illness?

"Well, Ashley and I are going to the Mall later"

"Ok you have fun Spencer"

I worry for my future


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Life's Full of Surprises

Pairings: Spashley

Rating: PG-13 possible

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own South of Nowhere. The only thing I own is my ideas. I do not own any places I use.

A/N: I had a sudden inspiration to write.

Chapter 13

(Spencer's POV)

Ashley and I went to the mall about 30 minutes away from here. We first contemplated on which one to go to (how can you decide when you live near 3 malls at equal distance) I said I wanted to go to the one that had that really good food court and Ashley knew which one I was talking about so we went there.

We arrive in the mall

"I don't understand your obsession with this food court Spencer" Ashley said

"You don't have to, all you have to do enjoy it because I know you do"

"Oh yeah, going to Popeye's is a guilty pleasure of mine" Ashley said in a sarcastic voice

"Whatever, I don't need to explain myself to you"

We pass by Victoria's Secret and Ashley grabs my arm and pulls me in.

"Why did we have to stop here, you know I think that this store is so foolish"

"Come on, how can you not find this stuff hot" Ashley put something on Spencer

"God, this would look so hot on you"

I blush "Ashley come on lets go"

"Fine but we are coming back"

--

We stop by the food court so Spencer can eat. We sit at a table and I talk about our date last night.

"I don't think we should go back to that restaurant"

"Why not, they had a good menu and the food wasn't half bad"

"They gave you food poisoning, and I thought that they forgot your reservation"

"They didn't forget our reservation, they just couldn't read the reservation book. And the food poisoning was kind of a downer on the night but shit happens sometimes"

"I just don't think we should go back their, they could have poisoned you"

"Spence, relax, your overreacting but you don't want to go their that's fine by me."

We spent the rest of the time at mall shopping around. We did go back to Victoria's Secret and she did buy something that was for her. I got some nice things at Banana Republic and Hollister. We went to Ashley's House to go hang out. Maybe some else too.

--


End file.
